


《房车》

by Fanchen410



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanchen410/pseuds/Fanchen410





	《房车》

抵达新西兰的第二个小时，王子异正蹲在窄小的房车边上开行李。长途的旅行和外加上一下子失去两张整钞的打击让他开始觉得疲惫，这些当然都不是主要的原因。尤长靖把头伸出窗外心里明了的一清二楚，看向王子异的目光带了好几分揶揄。

 

被视线黏住的感觉让王子异抖了抖肩，手上的动作也浮躁起来，眼睛时不时往手表上瞥。怎么说也有十几分钟了，从下车到现在就都没见到小炮仗，连声都没有。

 

王子异很久没见到小家伙了，先导片的拍摄王琳凯也没去。就是平时在宿舍里遇见了，也不过是连王琳凯揪着王子异衣领在走廊里热吻的时间都不够，嘴唇厮磨着连牙关都没有侵占到工作人员足以穿透宿舍的嗓门就开始响起。

 

这两天录节目，就更别提了。王琳凯连手机都没有，谈什么回消息，对话框上最后一条记录是三天前王子异忙里抽闲的回了一句：一路平安。

 

看起来专心致志，实际上脑中胡思乱想的王子异被突然之间的触碰惊的一哆嗦，随后熟悉的香水灵巧的钻进自己的鼻腔，像个勾人的刺划破他的五脏六腑。王琳凯将自己整个重量压了上去，唇边似有似无的蹭过人耳尖，面对王子异的反应满意的咧开了唇角。

 

尤长靖看透一切的唇角猛然上翘，眼神下意识的看了一眼摄像机。

 

暴露在镜头下的很久之后的重逢显得平淡无比，百公里的路程王子异却没少盯王琳凯，而有一只不安分的腿也时不时在桌子底下，就着山路拐弯的劲蹭上王子异的腿。王子异伸舌舔了舔有点发干的唇角，又给自己倒了杯水。

 

新西兰下午的阳光刺的眼睛酸痛，浪花卷起沙子借着风的劲翻滚。王琳凯透过墨镜看着面前的王子异，也依旧觉得耀眼，估计是因为他的动作太过风骚。

 

王子异这舞摆明了就是专门跳给王琳凯的，范丞丞在旁边看的一清二楚，从第一个动作开始，王子异的眼神就没有离开过王琳凯的脸。我和杰尼往这里一坐真够多余的，范丞丞嘴唇翕动，脑子里只有这个念头。

 

这场从开始就只为逗一人开心的舞蹈，也由一个人的无奈鼓掌结束。王子异神情微动，目光夹带着炙热和王琳凯的眼神交汇，仿佛都能听到空气中触碰电流的噼里啪啦作响。鬼使神差，王子异在众目睽睽之下向前迈一步和王琳凯贴的更近，还伸手摸了把他的屁股。

 

王琳凯下意识的看向摄像，指尖却不动声色的触碰了王子异的手，还变本加厉的勾了勾他的掌心。明明在海边，空气却烧的皮肤都在刺痛，理智强力压下去的是把皮小孩就地侵占的欲望。

“我们下去吧”

 

王子异在游泳的领域其实并不大擅长，至于今天突然下水的原因，尤长靖犀利的目光看的透彻，他说“子异精力蛮充沛的”

范丞丞墨镜遮掩的双眸里泛着肯定。

 

表面温热而底层冰凉的海水打在身上，把火浇的更上一层楼。王琳凯心底暗骂了一声，对于王子异表现十足的暗示，他再不冲下去就不是个男人。

 

完整的助跑扑进水里，海水湿透衣衫，在背对镜头的地方王琳凯得意的冲转过头来还满面玩味的王子异扬了扬下巴。 

 

“我们就站着不动”

王琳凯拉着王子异迎向翻滚袭来的浪花，手掌摸上对方的胸膛，不顾王子异投递的警告眼神，指尖勾开了衬衫尾部的纽扣贴上精壮的肌肤，占领还在继续，小炮仗的手一寸一寸的下挪，在水花打来的时候覆上了想念许久的部位。

 

一片朦胧之中，没人注意。除了指尖还得寸进尺的勾绘着轮廓的王琳凯，他清晰的隔着湿漉漉的布料感受到了愈发凸显的形状和滚烫。

 

王子异蹙眉，索性伸手按紧了那只瘦弱的手帮助他仔细体验自己的思念。

 

海浪拍打着年轻的身躯，冲击力又将水花溅的更高，在所有人眼里玩的愉快的两个人实际上好像不大一样。王子异从身后紧紧的环住瘦的几乎只剩骨头的身躯，然后用力带向自己。

 

肌肤相亲的撞击几乎让王琳凯腰间发痒，他清晰的感受到臀部和王子异那东西短暂的触碰，一瞬间的动作，他配合的向后蹭，换来被手掌狠力的拍了把臀部。

 

湿漉漉的下巴搁置在他的肩胛，灵敏的耳朵清晰的可以听见王子异染上欲望的呼吸，悉数喷洒在耳廓上滚烫的烧痛，连带着腿窝都有些发软。

 

海面将阳光折射与设备镜头遥相呼应般晃的旁人眼睛疼，王子异最终叹了口气松开了怀里的人自己又往海里走了走。

“小喇叭，你给我等着。”

 

王琳凯眯着双眸仔细回味着刚才王子异自以为放的狠话，伸手扯了扯身上长款的短袖，湿透了的布料被拉的更长，直直盖到大腿根下面。又伸手抖了抖衣服低头确认不会被人察觉自己早已泛滥的生理反应之后，甩了甩手自然而然的走上岸。

 

“小鬼经常会为自己皮的一些举动而后悔”，不记得录制偶练的哪一天一个练习生在某间练习室里说出了这样的评价。

 

王琳凯被按在房车上铺的硬床板上接吻的时候觉得他说的都是对的。窄小的空间里，王子异把自己的腿挤在他两腿中间将距离拉开，膝盖似有似无的向上轻蹭着敏感。隔着短裤，他的大腿根能清晰的感受到那根能让自己爽的合不拢腿的东西因为充血而轻微跳动。

 

口腔被彻底侵占，王子异舌尖毫不留情的剐蹭着他的上颚，抵住敏感的舌尖纠缠摩挲，王琳凯连津液都来不及咽下。夜视摄像设备在车顶亮着绿色的光，王琳凯拉扯着一丝仅存理智拍着已经把头埋在自己胸膛的王子异，双腿却不由自主的分的更开。

 

下铺的朋友们早在他爬上床之前就已经陷入睡眠，王子异丝毫不理会提示，甚至刻意把他当做调情，齿尖尽情的霸凌着乳尖，粗糙的舌面卷过嫩肉，像是电流一般刺激的王琳凯腰间猛然向上弹起，喉结滚动尽力压制着险要脱口而出的声音。

 

借着隐隐的光，小孩细细的看着王子异的额角，迟迟的感受到了久别重逢的感觉。王子异停下动作，狭窄的高度刚好够他将手臂撑在他的两边。时间就像是静止，只有鼻息在空气中相互融合。

 

镜头当然将所有的一切都录制下来，王琳凯觉得王子异疯了。

他觉得自己也疯了。

 

甚至是刻意的看向摄像头，眼神里翻涌着小兽的挑衅，手摸上王子异的脸，指腹磨蹭着下颌线，任由王子异将自己裤子褪到脚腕。礼尚往来的回应，王琳凯的手向下摸去，隔着休闲裤按压着，然后灵巧钻进裤子里。

 

指腹隔着内裤抵住那物体的顶端，王琳凯觉得自己几乎有感受到那将要透过纯棉的湿濡精水，自己的身体也像是受到影响一般密密麻麻的泛滥着痒意。

 

王子异唇角带着笑，长年用健身器材导致指腹一蹭薄茧，粗糙的捏住王琳凯的乳尖碾压玩弄，酥麻的感觉遍布全身涌向下腹，努力想要克制着的呻吟声在静谧的空气里徒添了几分喘息。

 

被冷空气刺激的颤抖着的性器突然感受到热度，王琳凯迷茫间微微抬眼，王子异不知道什么时候把自己裤子脱掉将巨物和自己的贴在一起。

 

手被抓着将两个一起努力包裹住，敏感接触的快感惹得铃口连吐好几口粘液沾湿了王琳凯的手，恶趣味的将他们抹匀，王琳凯手向下贴着王子异性器根部抚摸，指尖触碰囊袋包裹玩弄，满意的感受到跳动。

他半撑着起身将嘴巴贴到正在用指尖摸索他穴口的王子异耳侧  
“好痒”

 

调皮的小孩是这么说的，用气音传达了颇具深意的一句话。王子异脑子里嗡嗡的，只觉得下身硬的发紧，他当然知道小孩这是故意的挑衅，奈何他就吃这一套。

 

两根手指贴着王琳凯的唇边，他乖巧的伸出舌头含住，舌尖来回描绘指缝，吮吸，贴着摩挲指腹。王子异暗骂一声，手动了起来，在王琳凯的口腔里，模仿性交动作抽插，玩弄着软舌。

 

沾带津水的手指离开，和小孩的唇拉出一条银丝。王子异湿漉漉的指尖点了一下乳尖，然后摸到穴口。

 

不知道什么时候双腿已经大开，感受到穴口凉度，嫩肉微微缩瑟颤抖。手指毫不留情，绕着穴口打转几圈，缓慢顶开嫩肉的阻挡插入内里，随后被略微湿濡的柔软内壁缠住，指尖报复般的刮了刮敏感肉壁，王琳凯一阵哆嗦，嘴巴张了张差点叫出来。

 

手指往深处探索，推挤着穴肉，两个手指微微撑开，细腻又粗暴。尽管很久没见，王子异也记着王琳凯最受不住的地方，手指却刻意绕过那点。

 

不满抬腰动了动，王子异已经将手指换成真枪实弹，滚烫的性器顶端贴着穴口，烫的穴口一缩，王子异扶着人大腿入侵，褶皱被撑平，紧致的穴肉吸的王子异低哼出声，快感密密麻麻的攀附着身躯。

 

小炮仗也好不到哪里去，虎牙尖尖的咬着自己的唇，生怕一个不注意被新朋友也好老朋友也好的听到这个活春宫。

 

摄像头在他的背后，狭窄的空间难以伸展，王子异一个挺腰将自己送入深处，特意寻的角度，顶端直直的撞上那处足以让王琳凯呼吸暂停三秒的位置。

 

电流狠狠的电击着全身，王琳凯面前一片水雾，手用尽力气捂住自己的嘴，无尽的快感几乎要将呻吟送出。更可恨的是王子异将摄像头取了下来，go pro的镜头对着王琳凯的身躯，好像在告诉他，你这副样子全被录下来了。

 

恐慌夹杂着快感让他欲罢不能，来不及缓神王子异就开始不老实的四处顶蹭，毫无章法却推送着欲望的情潮想要送王琳凯直达顶峰。

 

嫩肉像是有呼吸一样吮吸着王子异，区域和环境使他没有办法像往日一样大开大合的干到小孩哭叫出声，双手紧紧扣着人的腰压向自己，越顶越深。

 

性器吐着足以让人融化的精水撞上敏感点，王琳凯眯着眼睛颤抖着将手伸向交合处，指尖绕着捏捏人肿胀，又挤进已经撑的吃不下的穴口。指尖微微没入，酸胀的感觉让他想不顾一切的呻吟出声，想把自己的好队友们叫醒，让他们看看他是怎么被王子异做到收不住腿。

 

脑子里挤满嚣张想法的小孩实际上已经颤抖着腰说不出话，那根巨大挤压着滑腻腻的软肉，然后离开，然后变本加厉的撞入。

 

“腿”

混合着隐隐几声喘息，范丞丞的声音骤然响起，是梦话。却吓得小家伙一哆嗦。无人问津的性器孤零零的在冷空气中就射了精，他双手死扣着王子异的手臂，脖颈微仰，黑暗之中像一只濒死的鱼弹着腰。

 

穴肉一紧一紧的夹着王子异，使他险些失守，性器在温暖的穴里一跳一跳的。指尖沾着喷洒在腰腹的粘稠涂抹王琳凯的双唇，不等他缓过劲，一次比一次凶狠的压着敏感处所求，几乎使小孩忍不住。

 

王子异吻上那张近乎压抑不住呻吟的唇，舌尖像他的下身一样侵略。最后王子异也没狠心射在王琳凯穴里，清洗不方便。他拔出裹满淫水的巨大，贴着王琳凯的小腹。手抓着他爽到轻微颤抖的指尖带动抚摸，然后尽数留在他小腹处。

 

可怜的摄像机早不知道被丢到哪个角落，王子异从床头拿过纸巾为他们家小孩擦干净。至于录制下来的内容，玩go pro玩到大的王子异当然知道怎么删掉。

不过在那之前，已经备了一份到自己的手机上。

 

唇亲了口紧紧抓着他衣角的小孩，伸手用力揉了两下人的屁股，他贴着他的耳垂轻声唱了一句，还夹杂着经历过情欲的沙哑

“so baby have a good night.”


End file.
